Work Wives
by Serria Spell23
Summary: While making calls and updating Adrien and Gabriel's schedules, Nathalie ponders her fixture in the Agreste household. She wonders wether her place will ever feel permanent, or if she'll have to contend with a ghost as Gabriel's PA—and be for all intents and purposes—his work wife.


**Hey. Here is an Nathalie and Gabriel Oneshot. I started this in the summer so it's AU by now with everything that's happened. I hope you enjoy. The characters might be a little OCC. I figured out that _Lonely in Gorgeous _kind of fits Nathalie and Gabriel. So if anyone knows of a good _Paradise Kiss_ AU for them I'm all ears. Enjoy~Serria Spell23.**

**PS. **_J__e vous adore_, _mon coeur= I adore you, my heart_

_Je t'aime= I love you_

**All meanings are from Google so there could be errors lol**

* * *

_Work Wives_

**A Nathalie and Gabriel Oneshot**

Nathalie typed on her tablet, editing the week's schedule. Adrien's fencing tournament was on Friday, and Gabriel busied himself preparing for the fashion event showcasing his latest collection.

Not that he'd thought of any ideas, and if he had, she could only wonder. Gabriel requested solitude when designing; however, he'd left for a management meeting early this morning. Nathalie suspected her boss desired an escape from the pressure of being Adrien's parent and grieving Emilie. Nathalie sighed grieving did not give Gabriel the concession to put his son in danger to revive a ghost.

Glancing up from her screen, the woman removed her glasses. She rubbed her eyes.

"If he connects the pieces that Adrien is Chat Noir, will it soften him or make him more bloodthirsty?" Nathalie mused to the empty office as she pushed her chair back. She walked across the floor and placed a hand on her hip. "Oh, Emilie, I don't know about him. Did I ever tell you your husband's an idiot?" Nathalie's fingers grazed the peacock broach on her blazer. "I miss you." Its presence assured her that her friend wasn't gone. Their one-sided conversations eased the ache in her heart.

She should refrain from wearing it, she was weak enough, but she hadn't transformed into Mayura in a while. Small mercies. Pivoting on her foot, Nathalie walked to the desk to retrieve her glasses.

_I should call him. Check on him. He's hurting too._

Picking up the phone from the corner of its surface, she hit the speed dial for Gabriel's cell.

A few moments of dead air and unconscious hair tugging later, the man's hoarse voice answered. Nathalie swore he had mastered the art of covert crying. "Hello?"

"Gabriel…" The woman caught herself, remembering her boundaries. "Mr. Agreste, are you all right?"

"Of course, Nathalie, but you _are _interrupting a meeting."

She offered a blush, unseen by her boss's eyes. "Forgive me, sir. You seemed distraught when you snuck out of the mansion."

"You heard me?" Gabriel said, demurely adjusting his tone as he spoke. Abashment and a touch of unrestrained seductive wit mirrored Nathalie's sardonic delivery. The smirk contained in her voice on the phrase '_Forgive me, sir' _damn near made him laugh. She knew they'd fallen too quickly into the realm of striking up a flirty rapport when on the phone. Her tone acted as a subtle warning.

As a dutiful friend and assistant, Nathalie cleared her throat and attempted to regain Gabriel's attention.

"I was awake. You haven't sent out any akumas, have you?"

"No!" He dropped his voice an octave. "My God, Nathalie; I'm in public!"

"Sorry. It's better you haven't. You would have been the akumas' victim again. By chance, this time instead of your cunning plan. I may not be an empath, but I can _tell_ when you're off. Bad night?"

Nodding, her boss, did not speak, not having the courage to voice what she already knew. He had tossed and turned all night. Her going in and sleeping beside him was out of the question. Gabriel felt a tap on his shoulder. "That the wife, sir?" one of the associates said.

The fashion designer was glad his assistant couldn't see his face. The way he blushed hadn't occurred since his teenage years: visceral and untapped. "Uh, yes."

"Ahem! I'm distracting you, dear. But before I let you go, Adrien's fencing tournament is on Friday."

"Damn! I'd lose my head…"

"Why do you think I keep the schedule? We can talk more when you get home. _ Je t'aime_." Nathalie replied, focusing on keeping the ruse believable.

Gabriel stated at his phone, awestruck. "_Je vous adore_, _mon coeur. _See you at home." Ending the call, he covered his face with his hands. "Ugh! What did I say?"

The young man next to him grinned. "You must love her, sir."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. Excuse me; I should go. I still have designs to finish." Swiveling his chair around, he rose and left the meeting.

* * *

On the ride home, the silence of the limo did nothing to ease the designer's pounding head. The atmosphere became claustrophobic as he touched the butterfly pin on his suit. He closed his eyes and let Nathalie's emotions wash over him for the rest of the ride: worry, pain, and above all else, affection and desire.

Nooroo poked his head out of Gabriel's pocket. "Master, are you all right?"

"Yes. My head's pulsing, that's all." Kneading his temple with an impatient hand, he waved off his kwami's concern. "I was fine until she called. Just talking to her now sends my powers haywire. Her desire, her affection…"

"With all due respect, you weren't fine. You aren't. Nathalie knows this; she doesn't even need your abilities. She knows _you_."

Gabriel scowled. "I don't recall asking you for advice, Nooroo. Do not make me regret bringing you. I hope our conversation at home goes better."

"Do you reciprocate her feelings, Master?"

"Of course not! Now, for the love of God, can you shut up!"

Nooroo ducked inside the pocket again like a physical blow hit him.

* * *

Moments later, the limo pulled up to the mansion and stopped. Gabriel stepped out and walked inside.

Nathalie rotated her chair toward the door and flashed Gabriel a smile. "Welcome home, sir. That was a short meeting. You overdid it a bit."

"You blind-sighted me!"

"You backed yourself into a corner with that lie."

He shrugged, striding to the desk. Resting his hand on the wood, Gabriel betrayed his unease with the situation with a tentative smile, tandem with the guilt that he reveled in his and Nathalie bantering. He enjoyed the wordplay and the flirty nuances of their conversations.

"The younger associates do not know what happened, Nathalie. A fib is easier than explaining my wife is in a coma and about the miraculous." Gabriel said, squeezing his assistant's shoulder. She glanced at him. The anguish in his grey eyes compelled Nathalie to stand and wrap him in an impromptu embrace. Gabriel stiffened as she stroked his hair. Settling his head on her shoulder, he coughed to dispel the tightness in his throat.

Nooroo and Duusu hovered between them. Giving their respective masters nods before they glided to the arm of the sofa, intent on extending Gabriel and Nathalie some privacy.

She smiled and cupped her boss's cheek. "I miss her too, Gabriel. So does Adrien. Emilie was my best friend, your wife, and Adrien's mother. Oh, and for the record, I'd be your—how do the Americans put it—work wife? Emilie is downstairs, after all."

"Mhm." The designer raised an eyebrow. "Aren't those relationships supposed to be platonic?"

Nathalie spluttered her complexion, tinting crimson. The luxury of a phone line, unlike before, transposed the intensity of the conversation. She couldn't hide behind technology like she was used to, she had to force herself to have an adult discussion.

"Well, yes. What are you implying?"

Gabriel smirked. "Nothing."

"You're aware of my feelings for you."

He studied his assistant's face. "And?"

Nathalie stared back. Her blue eyes seemed a little half-lidded as if she staved off drowsiness's hold. She sighed. "I…It's just…regardless Adrien needs you. You're his father, Gabriel. I can't do everything. Sooner or later, you'll put him in danger."

"Point taken and heard, _mon coeur_. What else is bothering you?"

She avoided Gabriel's eyes, turning her body away from him. Feeling tears in her eyes, Nathalie hugged herself. Duusu flew to her side and nuzzled her wet cheek.

"Are you all right, Nathalie?" the peacock kwami asked, landing on her owner's shoulder.

"Yes."

Duusu looked skeptical and locked eyes with Nooroo. She fluttered to his side and rolled her eyes. Nestling against the butterfly kwami's purple body, she let her frustrations seep out in a mumble. "Why must we deal with _idiots_? I understand the situation, but this is exhausting."

"They're our charges; their protection is our duty."

"Well, Gabriel is Hawkmoth out of desperation, and Nathalie uses my assistance to help him. She loves him and doesn't want him to suffer by destroying himself. Even though my miraculous is damaged, I can't refuse when she or Gabriel need me," Duusu said.

Nooroo nuzzled her. "Are _you _okay?"

The peacock kwami deflected the question. "Nathalie and Gabriel are both in pain, Nooroo. They need to realize it's okay to feel this way toward each other. Our masters need each other."

The kwawis glanced at Nathalie and Gabriel entwined in each other's embrace. His hand touched her face and turned her attention back to him.

Nathalie's gaze returned to her employer, haunted by despondency and repressed desire. "Don't call me _mon coeur_, not to my face. It makes things harder."

"What are you talking about?"

His assistant grit her teeth. "God damn it! You are oblivious!"

Gabriel caressed her arm and grasped her wrist. "Is that so, dear?"

She blinked, attempting to focus, however, the longing she felt made her faint. "Gabriel, you're not helping. I can't replace Emilie, nor do I wish to try. Our feelings—_my _feelings should be an afterthought."

He cradled Nathalie's chin. "Your feelings are on repeat in my mind, dear. Your desire has infected me since the meeting."

A flush remained within the woman's cheeks as her lips parted. "Am I?"

"Compelling my affection? No." Gabriel said, touching his forehead to hers.

"Sir, can we?" Nathalie shook her head and bit her lip. Glancing up, she steeled herself against the emotions again. "We can…"

The word "can't" died uncompleted on her lips as Gabriel kissed her. The quick transgression into a mutual betrayal and realization of their feelings caused Nathalie to gasp. She looped her fingers around his collar and glared at him.

"What's the matter, Nathalie?"

"If you're going to kiss me again, act on it before I regain my sense."

Gabriel complied, softer this time. His thumb caressed Nathalie's chin and pecked her lips.

She sighed, her hand on his cheek, her eyes still focused on his mouth. "I have to pick up Adrien from school."

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"No," Nathalie said, kissing the tip of her finger and touching it to Gabriel's discolored skin. "He'll be daydreaming about the young designer. He won't be looking at your lips or mine."

Gabriel shook his head. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Of course. Who else? She's a lot like Emilie. Marinette could be good for Adrien."

Nathalie untangled herself from Gabriel's arms. Duusu flew to her shoulder, her big eyes giddy and concerned. "Are you ready, Nathalie?"

The woman could _hear _the wistful, star-dust inspired look her kwami's expression had. Smiling, a tinge of sentiment rising behind it, Nathalie nodded. Duusu was adorable on her best days, enamored with the romantic details of the emotional affair, not the other side.

_It's not just emotional anymore. We've crossed a line. I'm the Bonnie to his Clyde._

Nathalie strode toward the door. She turned and blew Gabriel a kiss. "Be careful, dear. You don't want to give yourself away."

"You too, _mon coeur. _Be safe."

He saw the tiniest scowl on Nathalie's face. However, it reformed into a smile.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel mumbled.

Nathalie glanced over her shoulder at him. "_Je t'aime_."


End file.
